Dream
by Candy Nyu
Summary: Todo estaba perdido, hasta que llegaste a mi vida. No quiero perderte. En ti encontre mi nuevo hogar. (Two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja:** AyaHina (Leve Touken)  
 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
 **Género:** Romance/Comfort

\- Hablan

 _ **Nota:**_ _Todo está bajo el punto de vista de Ayato  
_

 **o** O **o** O **o** O **o** O **o**

 **Los Personajes de Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen, son de Ishida-sensei**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 **D** ream

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Era difícil aceptarlo, ver como todos eran felices junto a sus padres, y uno estaba ahí solo, con su único pariente con vida. Solo éramos mi tonta hermana y yo. Éramos nosotros contra el mundo desde ahora en adelante._

 _No podía negar la oscuridad que se formaba en mi al verlos, al apreciar la felicidad en sus rostros, mientras uno no tenía con quien compartir de esa manera, quien te brindase esa protección y cariño que solo tus progenitores podían brindarte._

 _Apretando mis puños, observaba como mi hermana mayor trataba de encajar entre todas estas personas. Ella quería ser aceptada tanto como yo deseaba alejarme de todos ellos._

 _Fueron las personas quienes mataron a los míos, ¿Por qué debería tratar de encajar con esos entes vacíos?_

 _Lo supe. Nos enteramos que nuestros padres habían sido asaltados, y asesinados por no entregar sus pertenencias, dejándonos en manos de un orfanato, de desconocidos._

 _No podía evitar odiarlos a todos, y eso incluía a la débil y traidora de mi hermana, Touka._

 _Sin poder contemplar por más tiempo sus rostros llenos de alegría, con mis ocho años de edad me aleje lo suficiente para que no me viesen así, para que las personas de este parque no me mirasen con lastima como lo hacían con esa tonta de mi pariente._

 _Desde ese lugar podía apreciar como aquel chico de cabello blanco, ese que vivía junto a nosotros en aquel sitio que por ahora debemos llamar "hogar", se reía con nerviosismo por algo que mi tonta hermana había dicho. Me enfermaba su cercanía, la familiaridad con la que se trataban._

 _Era tan desagradable verlos sonrojarse por tonterías, como esa boba a veces le golpeaba mientras se llenaba su rostro de color._

 **…**

 _El pasar del tiempo formaba en mí un nuevo tormento, que este rencor hacia los demás creciera con cada año. Ahora tenía catorce, y nada había cambiado en mí pensar, ese sentimiento que se había instalado en mí ser desde la partida de mis padres. Y peor aún, que mi hermana se empeñaba en tratar de tomar el lugar de ellos. Como era dos años mayor que yo, juraba que tenía el derecho de venir a darme ordenes o sermones._

 _Irritado camino con las manos en los bolsillos. En silencio veo sin mirar realmente, ignorando a las molestas chicas de este instituto, aquel que asistíamos desde que llegamos a ese orfanato._

 _Todo me aburría. No había nada que llamase mi atención._

 _Fue en eso que un ruido llegaba a mis oídos. Era el sonido de unos sollozos. A medida que avanzaba por los pasillos cada vez ya más desocupados, aquel llanto se hacía más fuerte, hasta que el cuerpo de una chica llegaba a mi vista._

 _Esta se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con su cara enterrada entre sus piernas, tal vez en un intento de ocultar su pesar para el resto, para que no le viesen. Su cabello corto color castaño claro no me dejaba ver su lamentable expresión, aquella que podría darme una idea por su claro pesar._

 _Bah. No era asunto mío._

 _Y con esa idea me iba a alejar de ese lugar, hasta que la voz de mi molesta hermana llegaba a mis oídos. Instintivamente me escondí tras unos casilleros, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para verles, escucharles._

 _Calma Hinami-chan. Todo estará bien. ─ No entendía a que se referían, porque se trataban con tanta familiaridad. ¿Es que se conocían de antes?. ¿Cómo podía ser eso?, si claramente no eran compañeras. Esa chica debía ser de mi edad, o incluso menor que yo._

 _¿Por qué Onee-san? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ─ Mis manos se cerraron en puños, tensos por lo que sus palabras provocaban en mí. Aun cuando no lograba apreciar sus expresiones, estaba seguro que me recordaría al yo de antaño, en el momento en que lo perdimos todo. ─…E-Es tan…_

 _Irritado por estas sensaciones, aparte la mirada cuando vi que mi odiosa hermana le abrazaba, consolándole. No quería permanecer en ese lugar, apreciando toda esa empatía entre ambas, afrontando de alguna manera mi pasado, la perdida de mis progenitores._

 _Me marche rumbo al techo de este establecimiento, mi lugar para desconectarme de todo, para calmar de alguna forma la oscuridad de mi interior._

 **…**

 _Mi sorpresa fue al verla después en nuestro orfanato, al escuchar a la encargada de este lugar presentarla como nuestra nueva compañera. Mis ojos azulinos fueron a parar a su figura, la cual se mantenía cabizbaja mientras esa mujer hablaba. Parecía que se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento._

 _Era débil, alguien que a simple vista no lograría sobrevivir en este crudo mundo._

 _Fueguchi Hinami era su nombre, y como creía al principio, era menor que yo por un año._

 _Con las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, observe como todos se acercaban a darle la bienvenida. Pero aun cuando todos le sonreían tratando de hacer que se sintiera mejor, en sus ojos almendrados podía notar su pesar, sus deseos de estar sola y llorar por quedarse huérfana, como todos los de este lugar._

 _Tsk. Esto es estúpido. ─ Murmure por bajo, antes de partir a mi habitación, ignorando aún los insultos de mi hermana mayor por mi poca consideración._

 **…**

 _Como ya venía siendo costumbre, me encontraba mirando a esa chica en su diario vivir, en su trato con los demás, con la tonta de Touka y ese idiota de Kaneki. Era con quienes más hablaba de este lugar, inclusive cuando estaba en el instituto. Muchas veces la vi apartada de todos, igual que como yo suelo hacerlo, perdiéndome en mi propio mundo. Aunque seguramente sus pensares eran muy diferentes a los míos. Yo deseaba poder crecer ya, buscar una manera de encontrar a quienes nos arrebataron todo, y tomar venganza de ellos. Mientras esta mujer que ahora volvía a verle sollozar en silencio, estoy segura que solo es para lamentarse por su debilidad._

 _No iba a aguantar mucho de esa manera. Así lo creía mientras le observaba mirar con pesar el libro que yacía entre sus manos, observando como las gotas saladas que escapaban de sus ojos caían a las hojas de este._

 **…**

 _Cansado de estas aburridas clases de matemáticas que acababan de finalizar, me disponía a ir rumbo a mi lugar de relajo, apartado de alguna manera de todos, pero mis pasos se vieron detenidos por las risas de algunas chicas, notando como se burlaban de alguien que estaba en el suelo._

 _Agudizando mi vista, pude ver de quien se trataba, deteniendo así mi intento por marcharme de ese lugar, de no inmiscuirme en lo que no me competía._

 _¿Pero porque? ¿Por qué me hallaba yendo hacía ellas? ¿Por qué, si esa mujer no era nada mío?_

 _Irritado por todo lo que ocurría en mi sin entenderlo, llegue donde esas chicas seguían ensimismadas en lo suyo, ignorando por completo mi presencia en ese sitio._

 _Hasta que me escucharon claro está._

 _¿Por qué no se largan? ─ Aterradas por mi voz, aquella que mostraba mi molestia, todas dirigieron su atención hacia mi persona. Todas menos esa persona que aún permanecía cabizbaja, arrodillada en el suelo. ─ Sus risas son tan molestas, que no me importaría callarlas aun cuando son mujeres._

 _Al verlas con desinterés mientras se marchaban aun temerosas, dirigí mi atención a la persona que se hallaba frente a mí, sin atreverse a levantar si quiera la mirada._

 _Me molestas. ─ Murmure con desprecio, sin despegar mi atención de ella. ─ Si solo vas a llorar, mejor vete. ─ Pude percibir la tensión en su cuerpo ante mis vocablos, más continúe con mi monologo. Estaba cabreado de verla en ese estado. ─ Eres un dolor en el culo. Niña de mierda._

 _Pronto el silencio inundo el lugar, en el segundo en que sus lágrimas se habían detenido, en el momento en que sus ojos buscaron los míos. Pero no fue eso solamente lo que había logrado inquietarme, dejarme mudo. Si no más bien su risa, aquella que había salido de la nada._

 _¿Es que se había vuelto loca?_

 _¿Qué es lo divertido? ─ Le pregunte ya cabreado, en el instante en que logre salir de la leve impresión._

 _L-Lo siento. Es solo que… ─ ¿Por qué mi cuerpo volvía a paralizarse al verla sonreír nuevamente? ─…Es solo que tu cara enojada luce igual a la de tu hermana. Es un alivio…_

 _No podía ser. ¿Qué era esta sensación? ¿Por qué no lograba despegar mi mirar de su rostro, de su sonriente semblante que aún mantenía las marcas de su dolor?_

 _¿En qué momento el tiempo se detuvo?_

… _Tonterías. ─ Logre pronunciar luego de unos momentos de completo mutismo, donde podía percibir como el calor se agrupaba en mis pómulos._

 _Me fui de ese sitio, escapando de alguna manera de esto que comenzaba a expresarse en mi interior._

 **…**

 _Dos años más transcurrieron en un cerrar de ojos. Ahora con dieciséis años de edad encima, mi meta de marcharme de este sitio estaba cada vez más cerca. Solo quedaban dos años más de tortura, y luego podría largarme de una buena vez siendo mayor de edad._

 _Lo único bueno, es que había encontrado algo en que entretenerme. Después de todo, esa mujer resulto ser más interesante de lo que había creído en un comienzo. No era para nada molesta como todas las demás. Y siempre me satisfacía molestarla_ _hasta verla murmurar incoherencias._

 _Era el aburrimiento, no era nada más. Ella era una manera de salir de esta monotonía, de olvidarme por unos momentos de mis demonios. Pero si era así, ¿Por qué me irritaba verla junto a ese idiota de Kaneki?_

 _¿Por qué le sonreía de esa forma? ¿Por qué se notaban tan cercanos?_

 _Me irritaba verles pasar tiempo juntos, como el idiota ese le sonreía tras enseñarle algún kanji que Hinami no entendía de algún libro. Ambos eran muy buenos para leer, por lo que ella pasaba más tiempo con ese sujeto tan débil, que conmigo._

 _Me fastidiaba al extremo eso. Quería que esa mujer solo me mirase a mí, y a nadie más._

 _Con aquella sensación en mi ser, me acerque a ellos, quienes aún no se percataban de mi presencia. Que me ignorasen solo lograba que esto se acrecentara en mi interior._

 _Hinami. ─ Sorprendida por mi presencia dijo mi nombre, sonriéndome segundos después. Maldición. Esa expresión en su rostro siempre lograba inquietarme. No podía mantener su mirada por mucho tiempo debido a eso._

 _¿Sucede algo Ayato-kun? ─ La voz cordial de ese chico me saco de estas emociones, siendo reemplazadas por la molestia que sentía hacia su persona. Su cara sonriente me recordaba bastante a mi progenitor, aquel que ya no estaba conmigo. Realmente quería partirle la cara, decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero sé que a ella no le gustaría._

 _Maldición. ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan suave?_

 _Ignorándolo volví a centrarme en quien era mi fuente de distracción, la cual me veía sin comprender mi presencia en aquel sitio. ¿Es que se creían dueños del orfanato? Yo era libre de andar por donde quisiera._

 _Vamos. ─ Sin comprenderme me consulto hacía donde. Era natural que no entendiese mi actuar, ya que simplemente no podía decirle que no quería que estuviese con esa persona, que deseaba que su atención solo estuviera hacia mí, que sus sonrisas fuesen solo mías. ─ Nos toca comprar las provisiones mensuales. Vamos._

 _Era mentira. No del todo tampoco, pero solamente debía ir yo. Pero la quería a mi lado, lejos de ese tipo, de esa incomodidad que me hacían sentir cuando los veía juntos. Y como era de esperarse, Hinami no se negó en ningún momento, y solo acepto mis palabras._

 _Era una suerte que fuese tan incrédula, tan confiada._

 _Aunque estaba seguro que ese tipo no se tragó del todo mis palabras, por su extraña sonrisa, aquella que quisiera borrarle de un golpe. Al parecer él ya no contaba con la ingenuidad de años atrás. Tal vez la vida misma le ha mostrado que no todo es color de rosa, que no se puede confiar en todos._

 _A diferencia de a mí, de mi estúpida hermana, que desde pequeños nos percatamos de eso._

 _Irritado por las memorias que comenzaron a asaltar mis pensares, voltee para comenzar a marchar, llamando una vez a mi compañera de hogar para que se apurase._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Nuestro andar era lento. Ambos éramos quitados de bulla, así que las conversaciones eran solamente las necesarias. Aunque he de decir que era ella quien siempre las comenzaba, platicándome con su normal entusiasmo, con esa mueca llena de tranquilidad._

… _Por eso Kaneki-niisan me dijo que él me ayudaría, que no estaría sola ni hoy ni nunca… ─ Cabreado por lo escuchado, me detuve de pronto, provocando que quien iba junto a mí también se detuviese sin comprender. ─ ¿Sucede algo, Ayato?_

 _Claro que sucedía algo, ¿Cómo era tan idiota?. Desde que partimos del orfanato no era más que Kaneki-niisan para arriba y para abajo. ¿Es que acaso…?_

 _¿Te gusta ese sujeto? ─ Mis ojos se entrecerraron al notar por unos segundos un leve rubor en sus pómulos. ¿Acaso había dado en el blanco?. Mis manos sin darme cuenta se cerraron con fuerza en mis bolsillos._

 _¿Acaso eran celos? Era ridículo…_

… _Él y Touka-neesan son como mi familia… ─ La escuche murmurar tras unos momentos de silencio, con su mirada perdida en la nada. La sorpresa llegaba a mi segundos después al percibir sus ojos sobre los míos, al apreciar su característica sonrisa. ─…Ayato también lo es. Todos en el orfanato son muy importantes para mí, les debo mucho._

 _Otra vez comenzaba a percibir en mí ese calor, ese extraño sentimiento en mi pecho. Era algo que solo ella me provocaba, que me hacía decir cosas que jamás se me hubieran pasado por la mente._

 _Yo…deseaba proteger a esta mujer._

 _Nuevamente reino entre nosotros el silencio. Uno para nada incomodo, en el cual me encontraba perdido en estas emociones, en sus facciones tan llenas de vida, tan opuestas a como la había visto por primera vez. Ella se había vuelto muy fuerte con los años._

 _Mejor démonos prisa. Aún debo ayudar a mi Onee-san con unas cosas que me pidió. ─ Al oírle, al notar que iba a comenzar a avanzar nuevamente, sin darme cuenta mi mano la detuvo del brazo, provocando que voltease a verme sin comprender mi actuar. ─ ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?_

 _Ni siquiera yo lograba entenderme. Era imposible responder del todo, explicarlo. Demonios._

 _En un futuro quiero que vengas conmigo, que seamos familia en verdad. ─ Ya me estaba poniendo nervioso ante el mutismo que se había creado tras mis palabras. No pude seguir manteniéndole la mirada, podía percibir el calor en mis pómulos. Era tan molesto. ─ No tienes que respon…_

 _¡Claro! Me hace feliz que Ayato me considere alguien cercano. ─ Esta tonta no había entendido a que me refería. Pero era de esperarse._

 _Sin darme cuenta un suspiro se había escapado de mis labios al verle sonreírme una vez más, antes de comenzar a correr suavemente diciendo que hiciéramos una carrera hasta el supermercado. Por mucho que se la pasase estudiando, que lea sin cesar, aún era muy ingenua._

 _No me quedarme así. Hare que me veas como hombre, Hinami. ─ Sonreí ladinamente ante lo dicho. Estaba decidido. Aunque al comienzo se enfade, le demostraría que no debía ponerme al mismo nivel que mi tonta hermana y su casi novio debilucho. Nosotros no éramos hermanos, y nunca lo seriamos._

 _Con tales pensares emprendí mi carrera hacia su persona. Y tal como en un futuro, estaba seguro que la alcanzaría, que sería solo para mí._

…

 _Todo esto no podía ser más aburrido. Ver siempre las mismas tontas caras tanto en el orfanato, como en este inmundo instituto es realmente cansado._

 _Mis ojos azulinos van a parar hacía donde se encontraba una pareja. Aun desde la ventana de mi salón, la figura avergonzada de un sujeto lograba apreciarse. Por su postura, al parecer estaba confesándose._

 _Un chasquido molesto escapo de mis labios ante su porte. Se veía tan patético con tanto nerviosismo. Fue en ese instante en que mi atención se dirigió hacia la mujer en cuestión, aquella a la que se le estaba declarando._

 _La sorpresa llego a mí, mientras mis puños se cerraban en un intento de contener mi molestia._

 _¡¿Qué hacía la tonta de Hinami ahí?! ¡Eso no lo iba a consentir ni ahora ni nunca!_

 _Sin perder más tiempo emprendí mi rápido andar hacía ese sitio. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, que ella había crecido y que otros también lo notarían. Pero ellos solo estaban viendo el exterior, cuando yo la vi crecer, la vi hacerse más fuerte al punto de sobrellevar la muerte de sus padres, cosa que yo aún no lograba hacer._

 _Mi ceño volvía a fruncirse al recordar aquello, al saberme tan débil. Pero no había forma para ver eso en estos momentos. Ahora solo estaba en mi mente una sola cosa, y es que necesitaba a esa ingenua a mi lado. Aun cuando hubiese aceptado a ese tipo, no lo permitiría._

 _Ella era solo mía._

 _Con tales pensares llegué hasta el lugar en cuestión, tratando de no caer directamente a golpes contra ese sujeto. Al parecer había llegado a tiempo, y esa persona aún trataba de decirle lo que sentía._

 _Era perfecto. Pondría todo en su lugar ahora mismo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Fin Primera Parte:-**_

 _ **Notas Dark:**_ _Hola a todos mis lectores. Este es mi primer intento de fic en el fandom de Tokyo Ghoul. Por supuesto debía ser de una de mis nuevas parejas favoritas: AyaHina._

 _Debo admitir que me está costando mucho, ya que aún debo acostumbrarme del todo a sus personalidades. Así que por favor, les pido un poco de paciencia._

 _Igual a pesar de todo, espero sea de su disfrute, y dejen un comentario para saber si lo sigo o no._

 _Besos_

 _ **D**_ _ark_ _ **A**_ _my-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pareja:** AyaHina (Leve Touken)  
 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
 **Género:** Romance/Comfort

\- Hablan

 _ **Nota:**_ _Todo está bajo el punto de vista de Ayato  
_

 **o** O **o** O **o** O **o** O **o**

 **Los Personajes de Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen, son de Ishida-sensei**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 **D** ream

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, me puse delante de Hinami, mirando despectivamente al maldito que quería arrebatarme lo que era mío desde hace mucho. No tendría reparo, después de todo jamás he sido una persona considerada._

 _¿Qué crees que haces, gusano? ─ Sonrío con sorna ante el temor que veía en sus ojos. Era normal que reaccionase de esa manera, puesto que varios sabían de mi manía de meterme en peleas, de "sacar a la basura" de mi camino._

 _Este mundo era para los fuertes, no para los débiles, y eso me había quedado muy claro cuando murieron mis padres._

 _Y-Yo…no… ¡nada! ─ Fue imposible no sentir esta satisfacción al verle correr despavorido. Espero que ruegue porque no me lo vuelva a topar, ya que se merece una golpiza por fijarse en algo que es de mi propiedad._

 _Idiota._

 _Ayato no tenía por qué hacer eso. ─ Malhumorado por todo esto, cansado de ser ignorado me voltee a ver a quien me hablaba, apreciando así su expresión, aquella que reflejaba una leve molestia. ¿Es que en verdad esperaba que esa mierda se le confesara? ─ Él es una buena persona. Siempre ha sido amable conmigo._

 _Claro que era amable contigo ─ Ya era el colmo. No soportaba más esto. Había llegado a mi limite ─ ¡Si quería tirársete encima, tonta! ─ Pude notar el asombro en su mirada, un leve rubor en sus pómulos, el cual solo lograba cabrearme más de lo que ya estaba._

 _Fue en ese momento en que ni cuenta me di, pero una de mis manos estaba sobre su hombro, mientras la otra le sujetaba del mentón; obligándole a que posase su atención en mí persona. Podía apreciar su incomprensión ante mi actuar. Ni yo mismo me comprendía, pero al carajo todo, ya no iba a perder más tiempo._

… _Tu eres mía Hinami… ─ No hubo tiempo para respuestas, no se lo permití. Mis labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Mi mano descendió hasta su cintura para atraerla más hacia mi ser. Eso valió un quejido de su parte, siendo aprovechado por mi lengua para profundizar este acto, para sentirla más mía. Porque si quería una confesión, podía soñar con ella. Ya no sería más de palabras, solo de acciones._

 _Y sí que me estaba gustando este tipo de acciones. Era deliciosa, todo de ella lo era. Aun cuando en un comienzo había tardado en responderme, luego fue imitando mis movimientos. Este había sido su primer beso, de eso había logrado darme cuenta, y me sentía completamente satisfecho._

 _Seria sus primeras veces en todo, ya que esto era solamente el comienzo._

 _Pronto el aliento comenzó a escasear en nuestros pulmones, por lo que el movimiento de nuestras lenguas fue cada vez más lento, más pausado, hasta que nos fuimos separando lentamente. Quería más, necesitaba más de su calor. La espera había sido tanta, que con un beso solamente no era suficiente para saciar mi sed de su persona. Pero en el instante en que iba a volver a besarle, ella se separó suavemente. En sus ojos lograba verse nuevamente esa incomprensión, mientras llevaba suavemente una de sus manos a su hinchada boca, aquella que hace unos momentos había sido asaltada por la mía._

 _Al parecer había llegado el momento de aclarar todo, de dejar esa leve fachada de "chico paciente"_

 _No soy tu hermano, Hinami. ¿Por qué sigue con esa expresión? Debería estar contenta, feliz de que le escogiese entre tantas otras. ¿Por qué no sonríe como otras veces?. Eran tantas cosas que me consultaba internamente. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser con ella, como soy con todos?. Todo esto era realmente una patada en el trasero. ─ Tenlo en cuenta de ahora en adelante._

 _Cabreado por todo, comencé a alejarme del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos. Ya estaba harto de mostrarme débil, cuando claramente desde la muerte de mis padres, es lo que más he intentado dejar atrás._

 **…**

 _Irritado observo como una vez más mi intento por quedar a solas con ella, es negado por la presencia de otro ser, esta vez de la molesta de mi tonta hermana, Touka._

 _Malhumorado tuve que soltar la mano de quien deseaba aclarar todo esto, de pedir alguna respuesta, la cual me observaba con un eje de tristeza._

 _¿Por qué me veía de esa manera? ¿Acaso pensaba rechazarme?_

 _No. Eso no podía ser. Ella había respondido a mi beso. Su lengua había batallado con la mía con la misma intensidad. Le había sentido completamente entregada, así que era imposible aquello que pasaba por mi mente. No iba a permitir un rechazo tampoco, no cuando por fin me dispuse a dar pelea._

 _Menuda cursilería. Es toda una mierda, pero es la primera vez que quiero tener a alguien con tantas fuerzas, casi tanto como el anhelo de alejarme de toda la basura que son las demás personas._

 _Solo la necesitaba a ella a mi lado. Y aunque tenga que acorralarle cuando menos se lo espere, definitivamente lo haría._

 _Y así fue. Jamás espero que la estuviese aguaitando en la oscuridad de la noche, en su habitación mientras todo era cubierto por las penumbras._

 _Ahora no había manera de escapar. Y se lo estaba demostrando cuando cubrí su boca con una de mis manos, al notar la sorpresa en sus ojos al lograr darse cuenta de quién era, de la impresión de verme ahí._

 _Vine por mi respuesta, Hinami. ─ La sentí tragar fuerte al notarme cada vez más cerca, al dejar de cubrir sus labios, para sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío. Maldición. Deseaba besarle como la otra vez. ─…Esta vez no podrás escapar…_

 _El silencio reino entre nosotros tras mis palabras. Momentos en que sus almendrados ojos escapaban de los míos por vergüenza, quizás duda. No podía saberlo, no cuando lo único que pasa por mi mente, es probar su delicioso sabor._

 _No podía contenerme por más tiempo. Al diablo con su respuesta, no la necesitaba. La obtendría a mi manera. Fue de ese modo que volví a sellar nuestras bocas de forma pausada. No quería asustarle, menos cuando esto estaba recién comenzando. Por mucho que la desease, no iba a arriesgarme. Podía sonar fuera de lugar por mi carácter tan frío, por mi desprecio hacía todo, pero como lo había dicho con anterioridad…_

… _A ella la necesitaba conmigo, que me perteneciese en su totalidad. No quería perderle, como perdí a mis padres._

 _Era patético, pero no podía evitarlo. Por mucho tiempo lo negué, pero ya no iba a luchar contra esto por más tiempo._

… _No dejare que nadie más te tenga… ─ Murmure tras dejar sus labios, a centímetros de estos, conteniéndome con todas mis fuerzas de besarle con esta necesidad de ella. ─…Aun cuando me rechaces, no te dejare, Hinami._

 _Con mis azulinos ojos pude apreciar tu sorpresa ante mis vocablos, como segundos después apartaste tu mirada. Al parecer la vergüenza había llegado a tu rostro. No podía sentirme más orgulloso de provocar esto en ti, de saber que no te era indiferente._

 _Era imposible no sonreír ladinamente ante aquel descubrimiento._

… _Yo…al comienzo Ayato-kun me sorprendió. ─ Rompiste el silencio de pronto. Aunque al parecer aún eras presa de la timidez, tu suave voz llegaba a mis oídos. ─…Siendo sincera, aun no salgo del asombro…_

 _Por unos segundos el aire comenzó a escasear en mis pulmones al sentir la calidez de su mirada. Esta vez eran sus ojos los que buscaron los míos, aún con ese eje de vergüenza en sus expresiones._

 _¿Por qué yo…? Me pregunte. ¿Qué siento por Ayato…? Me consulte.─ Un mal presentimiento me asalto de pronto al ver como bajaba su rostro, al apreciar como aquel brillo había desaparecido de su mirada. ¿Acaso pensaba en verdad…? No lo permitiría. No lo aceptaría… ─…Lo siento, pero aún…no sé qué siento…_

 _Con un suspiro tras salir de la impresión por su sinceridad, me aparte lo suficiente para calmarme, para tener mis cinco sentidos bien fríos. No sé por qué algo dentro de mi interior se sintió más liviano. Era como si sus palabras me hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Al parecer por mucho que me decía que no me importaba su rechazo, que de igual manera ella ya era mía; su posible desprecio de alguna forma me preocupaba muy en el fondo._

 _Tsk. Todo era tan confuso, tan molesto cuando se trataba de ella._

 _Sal conmigo ─ Le dije así sin más. Si no le era del todo indiferente, solo tocaba demostrárselo, que se diera cuenta que había nacido en este mundo para estar a mi lado. ─ Así te darás cuenta que me perteneces._

 _No iba a aceptar un no como respuesta. Estaba seguro que lo sabías, que lo notabas en mis facciones aún con esta oscuridad rodeándonos._

 **…**

 _Fue así como nos convertimos en pareja. Aun cuando era una molestia que todos se enterasen, que nos fastidiasen con sus estúpidas bromas, prefería que se dieran cuenta que era su dueño, que nadie más la podría tener, que mantenerlo a escondidas de todos esos idiotas que posaban su atención en ella._

 _No diré que fue fácil contenerme, no explotar muchas veces de celos cuando algún chico se le acercaba. Pero tampoco es que era del todo inseguro. Estaba seguro que ella me correspondía, que todo el tiempo que estábamos pasando juntos le había mostrado cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos para conmigo._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ahora con un año de relación, solo quedaba poco para que abandonásemos este sitio, para que nos graduásemos e hiciéramos nuestra propia vida. Gracias a la presencia de Hinami en mi vida, todo este odio fue calmándose. Con su sonrisa lograba que mi corazón encontrase la paz que necesitaba._

 _¿Ayato, sucede algo? ─ Aquella suave voz conocida me saco de mis pensares, aquellas que me habían absorbido tras ver el rostro de mi novia, la misma que me veía sin comprender mi reacción, o mi falta de esta._

 _No es nada. Solo me perdí en mis pensamientos. ─ Murmure algo avergonzado, apartando mi mirada por supuesto, para que ella no lo notase. ¿Por qué tenía ese maldito efecto en mí? Mi única debilidad. ─ ¿Querías decirme algo?_

 _Tras un largo suspiro me señalaste una pastelería que estaba al otro lado de la calle, diciendo después que quería celebrar nuestro aniversario como novios con un pastel de fresas. A mí la verdad me daba lo mismo. Esas cosas eran clásicas de las chicas, mientras a los hombres como yo, lo celebraríamos de otra manera, una más íntima si se podía._

 _No había nada mejor que ver su rostro sumido en placer, escuchar sus gemidos mientras entraba en ella una y otra vez, perdiéndome en su humedad y calor. Pero no podía obligarle a aquello por más que quisiera. Aunque claro, podía inclinar la balanza a mi favor con ese estúpido pastel._

 _¿Podría utilizar la inocencia de mi novia, para cumplir con mis deseos? La respuesta estaba más clara que el agua, y apenas podía contener mis deseos de sonreír lascivamente._

 _Era una suerte que fuese tan ingenua, tan confiada._

 _Como quieras. ─ Respondí, perdiéndome una vez más en su sonrisa llena de felicidad. Metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos, la vi correr suavemente, comenzando a atravesar la calle tras cambiar la luz a verde para los peatones. Más mi aliento quedo atascado en mi garganta en un segundo, aquel donde veía como aquello que era preciado para mí era lanzado con fuerza por un auto, que no había respetado el cruce peatonal._

 _Quería avanzar, apartar a quienes se habían acercado a ver el accidente, decirles que no la tocasen con sus sucias manos, que estaba bien, que solo estaban ahogándola rodeándole de esa forma, pero no podía. Mi cuerpo se hallaba estático en esa vereda, viendo como mi mundo volvía a venirse abajo, como mis mayores temores volvían a hacerse presentes._

 _Trataba de decir su nombre, de siquiera mover un musculo, pero solo un dolor agudo me atravesó en el centro del pecho. El aire comenzaba a escasear con cada segundo, con solo visualizar aquel líquido rojo tan vital, tal como cuando murieron mis padres._

 _No podía ser, porque…_

¡No, Hinami! ─ Transpirando observo a mi alrededor, siendo recibido por la oscuridad de mi habitación. Agitado siento mis mejillas húmedas, apreciando con mis dedos de dónde provenía aquello. ¿Acaso eran lágrimas?

¿Había sido un sueño?. Porque se había sentido tan real, tal como la había conocido.

¿Por qué sentía miedo? ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan cobarde, como para estar temblando por bajarme de la cama e ir a comprobar si estaba bien?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía evitar maldecir por bajo al apreciar mi mano temblar. Solo debía coger la manilla de su puerta y comprobarlo, ¿Qué tan difícil era?. ¿Por qué volvía a sentir está condenada ansiedad?

Era el miedo de perder nuevamente a un ser querido, de no haber podido hacer nada por ayudarle. Era imposible no soltar un largo suspiro por estas molestas emociones, porque estaba seguro que eso no había ocurrido, porque debía ser así.

Su muerte no era algo posible en mi mente, no era aceptable.

Aburrido de tantas cavilaciones, por fin me dispuse a entrar en aquella alcoba, esa que le había sido otorgada desde su llegada a ese orfanato. Fui recibido por la oscuridad de la noche, por el palpitar de mi corazón con cada paso dado.

Casi con desesperación mis ojos van a parar a la cama, que estaba en una de las esquinas, percibiendo como un nuevo ataque de pánico iba haciéndose presente.

No podía ser. Aquello era imposible…

¡¿Por qué no había nadie ahí?!

¿Acaso no había sido del todo un sueño? ¿Es que en verdad esa persona se atrevió a dejarme?. Sin darme cuenta mis manos se empuñaron a cada lado de mi cuerpo, la fuerza ejercida era tanta, que estaba seguro que al día siguiente podría doler. Pero nada de eso importaba en estos momentos, no cuando todo se había vuelto oscuridad en mi vida.

Ya no sabía que era real y que no. Estaba completamente cegado por mis dudas, porque ese sueño era un recuerdo al parecer.

¿Ayato…? ─ ¿Eh…? El sonido de esa voz tan conocida llego desde mi espalda, invitándome a voltear lentamente, perdiéndome en esos ojos almendrados que creía haber perdido. Ahí estaba frente a mí quien me había traído de vuelta a la vida, y yo sin poder decir nada de la impresión, porque por muy estúpido que parezca, sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar como un niño pequeño. ─… ¿Sucede algo?

Estúpida Hinami. Claro que sucedía algo. ¿Por qué no estaba en su cama en primer lugar?.

Fue en eso que mi mirar fue a parar al vaso de agua que traía entre sus manos. Era tan obvio. Realmente me sentía como un idiota aquí parado sin poder soltar palabra alguna, tratando de controlar estos enormes deseos de atraerle a mi cuerpo, de decirle que no se le ocurriese dejarme.

¿Pero como no me había dado cuenta?.

Aquello que estaba pasando por mi mente, mi cuerpo ya lo estaba haciendo, sorprendiéndola en el proceso, votando de sus manos aquello que había traído seguramente de la cocina.

¿Estaba bien mostrar mi vulnerabilidad? No era algo que me agradase después de todo, puesto que desde que se muriesen mis padres prometí ser más fuerte, que protegería a mi tonta hermana, que cuidaría de ella y de quien ahora correspondía mi abrazo tras salir de su estupor.

¿Un mal sueño? ─ Lo sabía. Siempre sentí que Hinami podía entenderme sin siquiera decir palabra alguna, que entre nosotros las palabras sobraban desde hace mucho tiempo. No había necesidad de murmurar siquiera que estaba en lo correcto, porque al notarle abrazarme maternalmente, supe que se había dado cuenta que así era.

El silencio nos rodeó tras su interrogante, permitiéndome así calmar esta ansiedad con su calor, su tranquila presencia y aroma a flores.

La necesitaba tanto a mí lado, con esa maldita pesadilla solo pude cerciorarme de esa verdad.

 _Sin ella no era nada._

Mi única y gran debilidad. Yo, quien evadía por todos los medios eso, no pude evitarla a ella.

Era patético, y no me importaba.

No se te ocurra dejarme, Hinami ─ Logre pronunciar tras salir de mis pensares, apretándola aún más contra mi ser al notarle intentar verme. No quería que me viese en ese estado. Al menos intentaría salvar algo de mi orgullo, que no se percatase de mi deplorable estado tras ese sueño. ─ No te lo permi...

No iré a ningún lado Ayato. ─ La sorpresa llegaba a mí al escucharle, al notar como se separaba lo suficiente para verme a los ojos, aprovechando mí descuido. ─ A tu lado está mi hogar, ¿no?

Ella recordaba nuestra promesa, esa que le habíamos hecho cuando éramos más pequeños.

Solo pude asentir antes sus vocablos. Porque así era. Yo había perdido a casi toda mi familia, pero con su llegada una promesa de un futuro juntos se hizo presente, y me aseguraría de cumplirlo.

Nuestro hogar. Uno nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 ** _Notas Dark:_** _Hola mis queridos lectores. Espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte y final del two-shot. La verdad es que aún no me acostumbro del todo, así que por eso tardé más de lo que quería, y sin contar que me envicie con un anime llamado "Kuroko no Basket". Lo siento u.u_

 _Igual espero que igual fuese de su disfrute._

 _Deseo agradecer el apoyo de quienes me dejaron un comentario, ya que saben que eso anima a este intento de escritora. Por eso gracias a:_

 ** _NANA-chan53_** _(Quien siempre me apoya. Gracias!) : TouKen? Pues pensaba meter algo de esa pareja en mi próximo fic AyaHina, así que espero sea de tu agrado n.n)_

 ** _VazKatya:_** _Gracias! La verdad es que siempre he creído que Ayato es todo un tsundere, así que me encanta ponerlo así xD. Por cierto. Espero la continuación de tu fic eh. Besos._

 _lu ni: Gracias por los aplausos n.n_

 ** _Saara-Chan94:_** _Te conteste en privado jejejej. Gracias por apoyarme siempre también_

 ** _Daisuke-37:_** _Gracias por la bienvenida. También te respondí por privado. Arigatou también por apoyarme siempre, en verdad. Y espero poder hacerlo mejor en el siguiente fic AyaHina. Pondré todo mi esfuerzo, promesa._

 ** _Naoko-chi:_** _Gracias por el apoyo también. Aun no encuentro algún fic bueno para traducir u.u. Igual no me daré por vencida. Besitos_

 _Arigatou a todos, y nos leeremos en mi siguiente historia_

 ** _Kisses_**

 ** _D_** _ark **A** my- **c** han_


End file.
